


Paint It Black

by orphan_account



Series: Be My Little Freak [6]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, edible bodypaint, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Logan have the apartment to themselves for the first time in what seems like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

James and Logan have the apartment to themselves for the first time in what seems like forever. Everyone else is off doing their own thing - both were too busy and lost focus when they found out they'd be alone - and they plan to use that to their full advantage.

The moment everyone walks out the door, James grabs Logan by the wrist and drags him to their bedroom, and Logan doesn't put up a fight. Until the door clicks shut, and then he's flipping their positions, wrapping his hand around James' wrist and shoving him down onto the bed.

He smiles down at James, a mischievous glint in his eye as he reaches out and thumbs open the button of James' jeans. James is a little confused and flustered, but the change in Logan's demeanor has him rapidly swelling and totally on board for whatever it is Logan has in mind.

Logan's quick to pull off James' jeans and briefs, smirking as James' half-hard dick springs free. James tries to pull off his shirt, but Logan smacks his hands away, pulling it off himself and smiling as James’ hair flops right back into place.

Still dressed, Logan climbs on top of James, straddling James' waist as he tugs on one of James' arms, pulling it up towards the headboard. James tries to snatch his hand back, but Logan's too quick, pulling a bandanna out and securing it to the headboard, James' wrist firmly restrained. He repeats the motion with James' other wrist, shushing James repeatedly when he protests.

When he's got James restrained, he tugs on both James' wrists, ensuring there's no way James can get free. Satisfied with his work, Logan produces another bandanna, folding it three times and shielding James' eyes, tying it tightly behind his head.

"Logan, I'm not sure about this," James says, nervous.

Logan shushes him again, placing a kiss to the tip of James' nose before brushing their lips together, and it helps James relax, that brief contact.

Logan climbs off the bed, disappearing for a moment. James repeatedly calls out Logan's name only to be met with silence, and he can't help the small trill of fear that runs through him, afraid Logan's taken off.

His fear quickly diminishes when he hears Logan's footsteps closing in on the bed, and he startles slightly when Logan runs a hand over his stomach.

"Shh, I'm right here," Logan says softly, gliding his hand up James' chest, his thumb catching James' nipple.

James' body jolts from the touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

There's the sound of a bag rustling, but it's gone in an instant, replaced by the sound of a jar opening.

"Logan, what-"

Logan cuts him off by pressing their lips together, and James lets out a surprised mmph, but he responds quickly, lifting his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Logan pulls away after a beat and James can't help the disappointed groan that escapes; he hates this, hates that he can't use his hands to cradle Logan's face and kiss Logan the way he wants.

James is pulled from his thoughts by something cool and wet being dragged across his stomach, and he shivers in response, a startled but pleasure-filled groan ripped from his lips as Logan’s tongue, wet and warm, follows the same path.

“Edible bodypaint,” Logan says before James can even ask, and then he’s trailing the paintbrush over the lines of James’ hips. He swirls his tongue over the lines he’s created, pausing to nip lightly where the line of James’ hip turns into the crease of his thigh.

James struggles against the restraints, trying desperately to free his hands. He can’t see and he can’t touch, and all he can do is cant his hips up in an attempt to convey where he needs Logan’s touch.

Logan hums softly, circling the tip of the brush over James’ nipples. He sets the brush back in the jar, leaning in and sealing his lips over James’ nipple, tongue swirling and licking up the paint.

James’s breathing has gotten more labored, his lips parted and his tongue darting out to lick them every time Logan’s tongue flicks over the bud.

“Logan,” James whines, pulling hard against the restraints.

Logan finishes with a gentle bite to James’ nipple, and then he’s pulling back, reaching for the paintbrush. He circles it over the tip of James’ dick, tracing the vein on the underside. He trails it down James’ balls and back up, the paint long gone, but he likes the sounds James is making at the feel of the bristles against his dick. He pulls it away when James gets into it, rolling his hips up as it brushes just under the head.

James whines again, begging Logan to quit teasing. Logan quiets him by flattening his tongue and licking over James’ balls, sucking each of them into his mouth and releasing them with a wet pop. The feeling of Logan’s mouth closing around his dick is intensified by the fact that he doesn’t know when it’s coming until he feels it, and it’s even better than he remembers, Logan’s mouth all warm and wet, tongue swirling around the length as he takes James in.

James can’t stop his hips from thrusting up into Logan’s mouth, but Logan takes it, humming around James’ dick as he works up a rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on the head.

James is making these breathy sounds that go straight to Logan’s dick, and Logan’s ridiculously close already, all from the sounds James is making. Logan pulls off with a swipe of his tongue over the tip of James’ dick, and then he’s clambering off the bed, stripping himself. He goes back and straddles James’ hips, placing one hand on the side of James’ head as the other works skillfully to untie the makeshift blindfold.

When Logan pulls it away, James’ pupils are blown wide and his eyes are half-lidded, and he’s looking up at Logan with a burning hunger.

“Hi,” Logan says softly in the space between them, rubbing his nose to James’.

James swallows thickly, whispering a barely audible ‘hi’ in reponse.

Logan smiles down at him, crashing their lips together and allowing James’ tongue to lick into his mouth. James kisses dirty, all teeth and tongue, biting Logan’s bottom lip and soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Logan’s hips move of their own accord in response to the pleasure flowing through him, his dick sliding against James’.

“James,” Logan pants against James’ lips, his hips still moving.

“Yeah, yes,” James says, chasing Logan’s lips when Logan pulls away.

Logan nods repeatedly, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. He slides down James’ body, stopping between James’ legs and spreading them wider. He slicks his fingers up quickly, setting the lube to the side, and then he’s crooking a finger and pushing it into James.

James responds eagerly, pushing back against Logan, silently begging for more. Logan leans in and kisses James’ hip, adding another finger and thrusting them in. James is tight around them, a reminder that he’s rarely on the receiving end, but when he is, he’s always so eager and needy for it, pushing back as Logan works him open.

Logan barely has James loosened up enough, but James is begging and it’s all going straight to Logan’s dick. He grabs for the lube again, popping it open and slicking up his dick, tossing it away when he’s finished. He holds his dick loosely and places the tip to James’ hole, and James hooks a leg around Logan’s hip and pulls him in, breathing hard as Logan slides in.

James is still so tight around him, and Logan knows he’s not going to last long. He builds up a rhythm easily, slow-slow-quick, changing the angle of his hips so his dick slides up against James’ prostate. James’ head is thrown back and he’s pulling hard at the restraints every time Logan slides against his sweet spot, and then Logan’s hand is closing around his dick and he’s gone, a rough cry of Logan’s name escaping his lips as he comes, Logan following him right over the edge.

They’re both breathing hard, Logan fucking into James until he’s too sensitive to continue, and then he’s pulling out carefully, climbing up the bed and untying James’ wrists. James brings his arms down slowly with a groan, and Logan straddles James’ waist, rubbing each of James’ shoulders thoroughly before moving to James’ wrists, sliding his fingers over the red marks the bandannas made.

“M’good,” James says tiredly, and Logan nods in response, climbing off of James and dropping down onto the bed beside him. James wraps an arm around Logan, Logan pulling a blanket up to their waists.

James wants to ask where Logan got the body paint from, where he got the idea from, but when he looks to Logan, Logan’s eyes are already drifting shut. With a kiss to Logan’s forehead, James pulls Logan closer and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.


End file.
